The overall goal of this proposal is to provide core support services for 23 investigators at the University of Washington (UW), who together hold 27 NEI ROI grants. The CORE support services are designed (1) to enhance both quality and quantity of research conducted by UW vision scientists, (2) to facilitate collaborations between investigators with different areas of expertise, (3) to allow established investigators to conduct pilot projects and explore new areas, (4) to facilitate innovation within the UW vision science community. In addition to investigators with NEI R01 supported research programs, the Core Modules are anticipated to facilitate vision research in labs of 14 other investigators whose funding is from non-NEI sources with the long-term goal of helping these investigators obtain NEI ROI grant funding. Among these 14 investigators, the short term goals of the core grant are to assist junior investigators establish their labs and apply for NEI ROI support, and to recruit new investigators to vision research. Collectively, UW vision scientists span a very broad range of areas within vision research ranging from investigations of the roles of molecules in vision to assessment of visual performance in awake behaving human and non-human primates. There is a strong emphasis on translational research within the UW vision scientist group with investigation in all areas being targeted at understanding disease mechanisms and development of treatments and preventions for blinding conditions. The Core Grant will support three modules, each of which is staffed by highly skilled research scientists who are also experienced in vision research. The Cellular Biology Services and Shared Instrumentation Module offers microscopy, image analysis, and tissue preparation and sectioning. The Molecular Biology Services and Shared Instrumentation Module offers routine DNA isolation and genotyping, monoclonal antibody production, and immunocytochemistry. The Systems Biology Services and Shared Instrumentation Module offers technical assist with computer programming, magnetic resonance imaging, electroretinograms, and behavioral tests of visual function. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Core Grant facilitates and enhances the research programs of NEI funded investigators at the University of Washington. These scientists study the visual system with a strong emphasis on translational research. The research supported by this Core Grant contributes to public health by helping to reduce vision loss.